1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to liquid dispensing systems and is concerned in particular with an improved apparatus for consecutively dispensing an equal volume of liquid from a storage tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many different coffee brewing systems have been designed. Most utilize a pump, such as a peristaltic pump, to transfer water from a reservoir through a conduit to a brewing chamber. The pump is turned on at the beginning of the cycle and at the end of a specific time period the pump is turned off. Others brewing systems use an electrically controlled device to open a valve at the bottom of a reservoir. Through gravity the water travels through a conduit to a brewing chamber. Again at the end of a specific time period, the valve is closed. These prior brewing systems lack the capability of consistently dispensing equal volumes of liquid. The systems are dependent on the accuracy of the timers, the pressure of the liquid, etc.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a liquid dispensing system which consistently dispenses a predetermined volume of liquid from a storage tank.